


[Podfic] At The Hour When We Are Trembling

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti), Frostfire



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/pseuds/Frostfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wraith make it to Earth.  John and Daniel are left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] At The Hour When We Are Trembling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At The Hour When We Are Trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28804) by Frostfire. 



  
  
Fantastic cover by [](http://mific.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mific**](http://mific.dreamwidth.org/)

Title: [At The Hour When We Are Trembling](http://frostfire-17.livejournal.com/112600.html)  
Author: [](http://frostfire.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://frostfire.dreamwidth.org/)**frostfire**  
Fandom: SGA/SG1  
Pairing: John Sheppard/Daniel Jackson  
Summary: The Wraith make it to Earth. John and Daniel are left to pick up the pieces.  
Length: 4:35:00

I read this for [](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunate8**](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/) in the Podbang 2010.

MP3: <http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/at-hour-when-we-are-trembling> (314 MB)  
M4B: <http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/at-hour-when-we-are-trembling-audiobook> (130.2 MB)

It's a completely awesome story which I still love to death. I was still being fantastically in love with this story on my 15th straight hour of editing. It's simply magnificent. I hope I've done it some justice.


End file.
